fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mossy Agnaktor
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Ice |creator = Cottonmouth255 (adopted by Nin10DillN64)}} The Mossy Agnaktor is a subspecies of Agnaktor that lives in swampy regions. Similar to the original Agnaktor, its hide becomes armored if it stays above ground long enough. Its beak is short and dull due to generations of burrowing through soft mud. English: Mossy Agnaktor Japanese: Agunakutoru Kishou Shu Latin: Crocidilimorph muscarma In-Game Information A Leviathan that swaddles itself in shrubbery to protect its earthy hide. Due to burrowing through mud, its beak is short and dull, and it sprays high-pressured dirt from an internal storage sac. Beware, as if it spends too much time above ground, its mossy armor will grow back. Introductory Cutscene Location: Primal Forest Area 1 Synopsis: A small earthquake rocks the area, and a trail of dirt begins to head down the path, soon turning into a trail of water as it reaches the pond. Two Slagtoth rear up and moan as they detect a predator in the area. The camera focuses on the ground beneath one of the Slagtoth, and there's an explosion of dirt and water as something ambushes its prey... The hunter enters the area and immediately jumps out of the way of a Slagtoth running his/her way. After the hunter avoids the fleeing Herbivore, he/she catches sight of the Mossy Agnaktor, its back to him/her as it feasts on the recently-killed Slagtoth. When it finishes up its meal, the Mossy Agnaktor raises its head and sees the hunter out of the corner of its eye. As it turns around to face the hunter, moss starts to creep over its skin and form a layer of squishy armor. The Agnaktor suddenly lets out a screech and lunges at the hunter, who stumbles backwards in an attempt to avoid it. The Mossy Agnaktor's beak plunges into the ground in front of the hunter, and the Leviathan slowly begins to burrow into the ground as the hunter stands up and prepares for the hunt. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Ice Element: Earth Status Ailments: Earthblight, Muddy, Stun Habitats: Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Murky Bog Behavior: *Cannot fire projectile attacks when low on stamina *Kills and eats Slagtoth or Aptonoth to recover stamina *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Vulnerable to Sonic Bombs right after digging *Drops a shiny when Sonic Bombed while vulnerable *Moss grows on its body and makes weapons bounce off when it remains above ground - the moss is scraped off whenever it burrows Items/Carves Mossy Agnaktor can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have all of its parts broken - beak, chest, fin, tail, and all four claws - and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank G-Rank Attacks Normal Charge: Crawls forward at a fast pace toward the target. Low Bite: Lowers its head to the ground and bites twice while crawling forward. Body Slam: Rears up on its hind legs, then slams into the ground. (Muddy, no armor) Single Peck: Slams its beak into the ground once. (Muddy) Crazed Peck: Crawls forward while forcefully pecking the ground four times. (Muddy) Tail Snap: Swings its head all the way behind it, then snaps its tail back. (Stun, armor) Double Hip Check: Positions its side toward the target, slides forward, then whips its body around to the other side. Slip n' Slide: Lowers its head and arches its back, then rapidly slides forward. When enraged, the Mossy Agnaktor can home in on the target. (Stun, armor) Burrowed Rocket: While underground, pokes its beak out of the ground and creates a small fissure in the ground. Then, shoots out of the ground, slamming into the target. In areas with ceilings, it will burrow up into the ceiling before coming back down. Fin Slice: While underground, it will partially resurface, then swim through the earth toward the target, using its fin to attack. (Muddy) Burrowing Dolphin: While underground, pokes its beak out without any accompanying fissure, then jumps at the target, burrowing back into the ground and trying again. Often does three or four. Earthen Laser: Raises its head while snapping its beak, then lowers its head while shooting a beam of dirt straight ahead. (Earthblight, Stun) Burrowed Laser: While underground, heaves its torso aboveground while propping itself up with its legs. Then snaps its beak and fires an earth beam that it sweeps the perimeter with. (Earthblight, Stun) Roar: Wiggles its head and slightly opens its mouth, then screeches loudly. G-Rank Onwards Rapid-Fire Laser: Raises its head, pauses, then forcefully snaps its beak twice. Then lowers its head and shoots three short earth beams left, right, and in front. It often uses the left and right beams to "box in" a target, then nails it with the center one. (Earthblight, Stun) Earthen Laser: Will perform the animation while wiggling its head, then release a beam that it sweeps from left to right. (Earthblight, Stun) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Earth +20 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Negate Stun, Biology, Tenderizer, Doggy Paddler G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Earth +35 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Earth Res +15, Biology, Tenderizer, Doggy Paddler Weapons Dual Blades Dichotomy II --> Heatwavers --> Earthbending Heat Longsword Dirty Fencer --> Earthen Fenceblade --> Subterra Pirate Lance Spiral Soil --> Agnaktor Mosslance --> Swaddlagnaktor Switch Axe Nature Storm --> Overgrown Tempest --> Helstrong Bluntblade Heavy Bowgun Agna Earthquake --> Agna Terra --> Agna Earthworm Notes *The Mossy Agnaktor's Latin name means "crocodile-like, with moss armor". *When it burrows underground, it comes up without its armor. If it spends enough time above ground, the moss will grow over it and cause weapons to bounce off of its various parts, unless the armor is broken off. *Its weapons are all upgraded from Agnaktor weapons. They have horrible Sharpness, but deal excellent raw and Earth-element damage. *Its armor introduces new skills called Earth Res +15 and Earth Res +20. What those skills do is self-explanatory. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Cottonmouth255